Hurts To Feel Like Such A Fool
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: Hinata and Itachi have been dating for some time. Neji has been watching the entire time, he was among the first to realize her addiction. The first to notice it was onesided. The only to see her cry as she breaks - again and again. Hina/Ita


**I love this song and I simply couldn't help myself when I thought about this paring! So please humor me and read, I would also love a review or two!**

"Talking"

_**Lyrics**_

_Flash back_

**It Hurts To Feel Like Such A Fool**

Neji watched as the sleek black car pulled into the drive and his precious little cousin stepped out. As she makes her way up the walk she turns back to wave at the man in the car, his was respons was a lazy version of her own. Hinata and Itachi had been dating for a while now.

_**She says she hates to sleep alone, but she'll do it tonight.**_

An hour later she's sitting on large bay windowsill her eyes fixed unmovingly at the bed. Neji knew what was going through her mind. She still had nightmares sometimes, she would wake late tonight and come crawling under his covers later.

_**  
She wants to grab her telephone, but she knows it ain't right.**_

_Hinata sat at her desk writing, several times she stopped simply to star at the cold plastic waiting for it to make a sound._

_**  
So if he won't call, she'll survive, and **__**if he don't care, she'll get by.  
Climb into bed, bury her head, and cry.**_

_Neji passed by Hinata's room after waking up at 3:27 and realizing he was parched. He could hear the muffled sobs from his dear cousin as she hid herself from the pain under the covers. It would be a long night._

_**  
From the beginning he was all anyone could have been.  
They were delirious with love; they were certain to win.**_

_Neji looked on from his large window as Hinata rushed out to Itachi and was joyously scooped up into his arms and carried with the gentalist care to Itachi's car. He kissed her lightly before placing her in the seat._

_**  
Now he's breaking plans more and more, and he's leaving notes on her door.  
Took a trip out of town, couldn't turn this one down; He said, "I guess I  
should have told you before." **_

_Hinata walked with Neji up to the house and smiled as she told him all about her plans with Itachi tonight. When she saw the note her face fell and Neji could see the barely suppressed tears – this was the third this week._

_**  
She says she feels like she's addicted to a real bad thing,  
Always sitting, waiting, wondering if the phone will ring,  
She knows she bounces like a yo-yo when he pulls her string,  
It hurts to feel like such a fool.**_

Neji decided to bypass the late night wake up call in the form of a cold and crying Hinata. He stepped into her room and sat on the edge of her bed, facing her he opened his arms.

_**  
She wants to tell him not to call or come around again,  
He doesn't need her now at all the way that she needs him.  
She's on the edge about to fall from leaning out and in,  
And she don't know which way to move.**_

_Hinata opened the door to see a happy Itachi, only Neji saw her hand twitch as if she would slam the door on his face. She didn't, no she grabbed her coat and left with him with little more hesitation._

_**  
She wants to be fair; she couldn't say he was ever unkind,  
But if she could bear to walk away, she thinks he wouldn't mind**_

"Hinata, why do you stay?" He asked kindly as she fell into him. He wrapped her in a warm embrace.

_**  
'Cause he just keeps himself so apart and there's no one else in her heart,  
So she's taking a dive from an emotional high and coming down hard.**_

_She closed the door and leaned her back against it, Neji peered at her from around his door way. "Why wont you talk to me?" She begged softly to a person who was no longer there._

_**  
She's determined to try, but she'll still give in when he gives her a call.  
She'll ask herself why, but in the end it won't matter at all.  
Sure, she could sit at home, stay inside and sleep alone with her pride  
And as she walks out that door, she feels as weak as before with nothing to  
hide.**_

_Hinata looked back at Neji from under her lashes as she leaves with Itachi, she knows he is always watching. She hates how weak she feels everytime when Itachi calls and she can't say no. She almost wanted her cousin to stop her._

_**  
She says she feels like she's addicted to a real bad thing,  
Always sitting, waiting, wondering if the phone will ring,  
She knows she bounces like a yo-yo when he pulls her string,  
It hurts to feel like such a fool.**_

"I-I don't know – I just can't seem to walk away. I try but I can't get a step away." Hinata sputters out as she gasps for breath.

_**  
She wants to tell him not to call or come around again,  
He doesn't need her now at all the way that she needs him.  
She's on the edge about to fall from leaning out and in,  
And she don't know which way to move.**_

"I don't know what to do Ni-san!" She pleeds and Neji feels her break all over again.

"Hinata its alright, I'll help you anyway I can. No matter what I will be here for you. Always." Neji smiled encouragingly at her and waited for her to speak again.

"Help me, Ni-san. I can't do it myself." She begged him. Neji knew what he had to do.

A few days later Neji arived at the door of the Uchiha residence. When Sasuke answered the door he asked for Itachi. Sasuke frowned but didn't hesitate to do as bid. Itachi arived at the door and Neji dove right in.

_**  
**__**"She says she feels like she's addicted to a real bad thing, always sitting, waiting, wondering if the phone will ring. She knows she bounces like a yo-yo when he pulls her string, it hurts to feel like such a fool." **_He said and Itachi seemed to be astounded at his words._** "And she don't know which way to move. It hurts to feel like such a fool"**_Neji finished before walking away.

"This has just become your problem too, now fix it." He said and left a speachless Uchiha behind.

The next day he found Hinata crying harder then he had ever seen. Itachi's ring was in her hands and his jacket was on her shoulders. The man himself was nowhere to be seen. Neji felt a little piece of himself die with her but there was nothing he could do. It was out of his hands now, he had given her the altimate reminder of him – and left.

**So its sad but its also definitely a love story. I felt bad for Hinata as I wrote this. BTW the song is Addicted by Dan Seals. Its such a cool song!**

Your Fucked Up Authoress, Kuro Tenka


End file.
